A steering system of a vehicle allows a driver to steer front wheels of the vehicle. The steering system may be an electric power steering system that uses an electric motor to provide a steering assist to a driver of the vehicle, thereby reducing effort by the driver in steering the vehicle.
In most vehicles, when the wheels are aligned straight, the steering wheel is oriented such that the spokes of the steering wheel appear level in a home or neutral position. In some instances, the steering wheel may become misaligned during vehicle assembly or in the field, that is, the spokes of the steering wheel are no longer in the home or neutral position. Noticeable deviations from the home or neutral position are typically undesirable to a driver.
In some instances, the steering wheel may be aligned, but the vehicle may become misaligned. For example, the steering wheel is no longer in the home or neutral position when the vehicle is traveling straight. Vehicle misalignment is typically undesirable to a driver.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for monitoring the steering system for proper alignment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.